Yue Yang
Yue Yang AliasesThird Young Master San-er xiao San Little Thief little lunatic Titan Young Titan Titan Jr. Sky Wolf Trash Abnormal Brat Abnormal Third Young Master FamilyYue Clan Yue Qiu (father) Ah Xian (Fourth aunt/Mother) Yue Ling 岳陵 (Fourth uncle) Yue Shuang (eighth sister) Yue Bing (seventh sister) Yue Shan (first uncle) Yue Bao (Sixth Brother) Yue Ting (Fifth Brother) Yue Yu (second sister) Yue Tian (First Brother) Yue Ling 岳岭 (Second uncle) Yue Yan (fourth Brother) Yue Feng (ninth Brother) Yue Hai (grandfather) LoversShui Wu Hen Luo Hua Sky Law Qian Qian Wu Xia Yi Nan AffiliationDa Xia Empire Ivy Academy Demonic Palace Innate Alliance Assassin Guild Mercenary Guild Hundred Flowers Clan Valley of Thousand Flowers and Butterflies TitleVengeance Hunter Characteristics RaceHuman Age22 SexMale Grimoire FirstPlatinum Grimoire SecondCelestial Grimoire Rank Summoner RankLevel 6 Elder Innate RankInnate Rank 5 ReferralZhi Zun Card#1Crystal Card ReferralShui Dong Liu Card#2Bronze Card Protagonist of the story who gets kicked by an old Daoist priest and ends in a world with summonings with identity of someone who looked like him and had tried to commit suicide. seventh Innate Ranker of Da Xia Empire Personality He is perverted by nature, cunning and sly and a pro in lying and likes keeping a low-profile. He really cares for his new family and is ready to go to any extents for them. He is really greedy and never satisfied what he has. He has a really cold hearted side too as he kills without any guilt and at one point he even mentions that he can kill anybody if he gets the payment. He has fed any people to his thorny flower , he easily kill someone who tries to harm people close to him or tortures them to brutally if killing them is not a option, many people even stated that he is the devil himself. History Summoner Rank: Innate Rank: Grimoires: his grimoire started with 10 pages and got 1 page every level and every sub level but at gold rank the grimoire ended up with 30 pages. [[Beasts|''Beasts]] [[Beasts#Guardian Beasts|'Guardian Beasts']] * [[Phantom Shadow|'Phantom Shadow']]' ' * [[Ah Man|'Ah Man']] (Diamond-ranked Level 1/Rank 1 Holy Beast) * [[Xiao Wen Li|'Xiao Wen Li']] (Diamond-ranked Level 6) **Possesses a diamond grimoire. She is either a Mythical beast or a Transcendent Mythical Beast who is the reincarnation of Empress Fei Wen Li's captain of the guard, however, due to said rebirth, she is presently far weaker than she used to be. * [[Red|'Red']] (Platinum-ranked Level 5/Rank 1 Holy Beast) **A Bloody Queen who Yue Yang tried to possess with his Phantom Shadow. * [[Tong Tian Beast|'Tong Tian Beast']] (Rank Unknown) **Gullotonious beast that likes to eat crystals high in energy , can take shape dagger or sword , got from the ancestral pendant given by Yi Nan. * [[Spirit of Flame and Smoke|'Spirit of Earth Fire''' ]](Platinum-ranked Level 5) **She was born after Yue Yang tried to make her have rebirth with Nirvana Flame but was not fully successful. * [[Reaper Mantis|'Reaper Mantis']] (Platinum-ranked Level 4) **Yue Yang was able to save a Reaper Mantis Egg after battle with a Lich, he wanted to give it to Yue Shuang after making her have a contract with grimoire but later incubates it will his blood and high level beast crystals. * [[Fei Wen Li|'Empress Fei Wen Li']] (Rank Unknown) ** Had a Blood Contract with Yue Yang , Xiao Wen Li was her beast and has probably died in a war leaving a egg , and Xiao Wen Li was later reborn from the egg from mixing of her and Yue Yang's blood. She possess divine grimoire and is trapped in black jade. * [[Duo Duo|'Duo Duo']] (Platinum-ranked Level 1/Rank 1 Holy Beast) ** A Golden Crown Thorny Flower Queen that Yue Yang raised from a Thorny Flower by feeding it many humans, demons, goblins and beasts both dead and alive. She has even eaten many Innates and even Demon King Ha Xin's arm. Upon evolving into a Golden Crown Thorny Flower Queen by awakening her wisdom she has also evolved into a Holy Beast, which reset her Rank back from Diamond Level 1 to Bronze Level 1, while increasing her power rather than lowering it. * [[World|'World']] (Platinum-ranked Level 3) ** Formless body, has an area of domain. Guardian Beast, eternally on the state of summoned. * Jiàng Yīng (Platinum-ranked Level / rank 8 Holy Beast / Divine Beast) ** is a female hornless dragon that Yue Yang contracted while helping her evolve into a divine beast. (chapter 463) * [[Phoenix Sisters|'Phoenix Sisters']] (Rank Unknown) ** Two unknown and very powerful Pheonixes that Yue Yang theorises were born from eggs that he was given in secret by the Daoist Priest. They can share their power with Yue Yang in the form of the Nirvana Flames and more directly. Yue Yang believes, based on their power, that they might've originated from the Heaven Realm or an even higher realm. They are passifists by nature and only act to defend Yue Yang when his life is in genuine peril. Other contracted Beasts * [[Quintet Golden Puppet Mice|'Quintet Golden Puppet Mice']] (Normal Level 1) **can detect treasure , traps and spirtual energy coming from objects * Self made laborious puppets x2 (bronze level 6) Optimus Prime and Megatron **When he gets his mother's inheritance upon runes , he wanted to 2 gold rank 6 puppets with dwarf runes but had made 2 lvl 6 bronze puppets due to lack of good material , they can auto repair due to ruins * Wind Eagle Warrior (silver level 5) ** a storm soldier puppet that can transform into a wind eagle, one of Ghost Genius Yue Gang’s ‘Transformers Goods’ that he found in the Puppet Palace * Uncontracted Beasts * [[Hui Tai Lang|'Hui Tai Lang']] (Platinum Level 5/rank Divine Beast) **An uncontracted Platinum-ranked Level 5 Ancient World Destroying Demon Wolf. The unkillable cockroach that follows yue yang, Possesses a grimoire. is a divine beast * Quilin Yin (Rank Unknown) ** A Quillin that Yue Yang freed from being sealed inside the Blood Prison Palace * Skills [[Inherent Skill|'Inherent Skill']] * Twin Stars ** Counterfeit: Level 6 *** You are as cunning as a fox and as treacherous as a poisonous snake. You are like an usurping chameleon who live under a camouflage. You are a facade, nobody can see through your heart. Reached level 2 at chapter 91. Reached level 5 in the three shrines quest R=309, R=310, R=311, R=312. Reached level six after Intermediate grimoire level up R=430. *** Mesmerising: When the person possessing this skills smile, it will trigger a special effect that would hypnotise the other party(only effective towards those of the opposite gender). (R=430) **** Effect: The higher the level of ‘Counterfeit’ skill is, the stronger this skill will be. It has the power to control females in Yue Yangs case ** Divine Vision: Level 6 *** You have eagle-like eyes and sage-like reactions. You are like a death god that sees through living things’ soul. You have an all-seeing vision that sees through the world, so you’ll be immune to illusionary or fake debuffs. Divine Vision reached Level 2 at chapter 34. Divine Vision reached Level 3 at chapter 121. Divine Vision reached Level 4 at chapter 198. Divine Vision reached Level 5 at chapter 269. * Gemini "Innate": Level 4 ** Summons a double that has a spiritual connection with the summoner. The double could perform Telepathy and Exchange from a certain distance with the summoner, Also grants the ability Pacifier. (R=216), (Leveled up R=305, Again on R=311) Domain of Power * Devour – Allows Yue Yang to ‘Devour’ anything and everything within his domain and make it his own power. R=283, R=292 Range: Body Effects: Can ‘devour’ any concept or ‘domain’ as well as the energy of heaven and earth freely. R=430 * Star Explosion – Yue Yang charges starlight in a hand to make a light sphere and crash it into his foes, exploding and doing damage equal to a star exploding. R=284 Range: 5 metres. R=392 * World-Exterminating Wheel – Described as a giant runic war circle that floats behind Yue Yang’s back. Yue Yang must be in a innate state to use it. It shoots out bursts of light that attack targets before returning and recharging the runic wheel. At base level of power, no one under innate level 5 can withstand it. (R=188) * Nirvana Flame – Yue Yang is shown to possess this flame. (R=178) ** [Purify] – Nirvana’s Flame has the ability to purify anything and everything into nothingness, thus it is seen as the strongest flame. R=188,R=229,R=322 ** [Refining] – The Nirvana Flame also has the ability to refine its user, cleansing them and removing any impurities from their body or soul. R=229,R=322 ** [Weaponize] – Yue Yang has long attuned to his Nirvana’s Flame and has gained the ability to change its shape, compress and use it as a weapon, mainly in the form of a spear. (R=?, R=?, R=362) Cards of Fate The Dark Golden card had many mysterious ornamentation's on it. Just like the card representing ‘World’, there was a big tree, but also like the card representing ‘Fate’, there was a giant Gold hand. There was even an extremely bright star with a wolf swallowing everything in the background , like on the card representing ‘Sky Wolf’! Yue Yang's Card of Fate is seemingly a mutation of the three cards below. * World **An amazing card, the one who picked it would have a perfect ability of creation, being able to create all things of the world, the only check and balances was the success rate. * Fate **Fate was completely free, with the ability to irreversibly control fate. * Sky Wolf **Represented the Destruction of the world. It was related to the legend in which World Destroying Demon Wolf swallowed the world. The one who picked it would obtain the power of destruction, even the strongest Innate would be forever destroyed if attacked, unable to survive in the state of the soul. Other skills * [Inner 'heart' Mirror]; skill from the virgo * Heaven’s Fury Fire Lotus: '''through the combination for the Scarlet Lotus Fire in which he learnt/stole from the scarlet concubine and his Nirvana flame * '''God’s Blood/Spirit Blood Contract * Twice-Strengthening * Threefold Strengthening * Puppet Beast making * Refining/purifying: Using spiritual Qi and/or fire to refine demon beast cores and medical ingredients * self-made sword technique(improved), (Eight Hungry Blades Beheading Technique which Yue Qiu self-created also world destroying Sword Technique) ** First Slash: Depriving Mountains and Rivers [First Slash: Earth Splitting Slash] ** Second Slash: Heaven and Earth Collapse ** Third Slash: Lord of Rivers and Mountains ** Fourth Slash: Universe Reverse * [Steel Chopping] technique * Three moves of the Ferocious Tiger:(stolen from tiger nian)(R=369) *# Strike of the Ferocious Tiger: *# Engulf of the Hungry Tiger: *# Whip of the Angry Tiger: * Desert Storm;has a total of 8 moves, a non-stop combo attack. self-created by prince of zi jin copyed/stolen by yue yang when battling him for the first time ** first move of his Storm skill – Rising * Two Dragons Vying Pearls: Using spiritual Qi, the host uses two fingers to jab between the opponent’s eyes, a very weak technique. (R=134) * Breast-groping Hands Technique * Dog-Beating Staff Technique(rod technique) ** techniques *** pounding, piercing, sweeping, thrusting, hacking, deflecting, jabbing, spinning * Yue Clan’s Spear Technique ** techniques *** pounding, piercing, sweeping, thrusting, hacking, deflecting, jabbing, spinning ** (Non-Official Terms) *** [Basic Level-Pike Pierce] – The spear is thrown at high speeds at the target, its power is enough to pierce an enemy equipped with a strengthening type beast. R=101 *** [Advanced Level-Ascension] – The host’s body ascends into the air with his or her spear, the spear then gains the power of three hundred thousand kilos and slams down on the opposing enemies. R=101 * Yin Yang Twin Fish Circle''' (Level 2, R=160) (A skill that Yue Yang created on his own, R=112) ** Description: With his innate qi, he creates a ball of flame and a ball of black gas, allowing them to beautifully revolve and mix with each other like an Yin and Yang Circle. ** Skill Compartments: **# ['Spherical Beheader'] – Yue Yang spins his Hui Jin Magic Blade to form a circle that engulfs everything. (R=134) **## Also has the ability to reflect or absorb energy type and physical attacks to a limit. (R=160, R=162, R=291) **# ['Fire Mastery'] – Yue Yang can control fire after comprehending the Yang pole from his Yin and Yang skill. (R=162) **## '''Fire Immunity' – Yue Yang became immune to pure fire-elemental attacks after mastering his yang pole. (R=174, R=368) **## Fire Controller – Yue Yang can control any type of flame he can produce or absorb. (R=162, Hui Jin Magic Blade flames, R=?) **# [Water and Ice Mastery] Yue Yang can control water after comprehending the Yin pole from his Yin and Yang skill. (Mentioned R=165, Mastered R=266) **## Water/Ice Immunity – Yue Yang became immune to pure water-elemental attacks after mastering his yin pole. (R=?, R=?) **## Water/Ice Controller – Yue Yang can control any type of water/ice he can produce or absorb. (R=266, R=?, R=?) * Positive [Yang Pole] -Fire ** Fire Shield ** Flame Spear * Negative [Yin pole] - ice/water * Fire Bow and Ice Arrow’s – Using his mastery over fire and ice, yue yang creates a bow of pure flame and arrows of pure water/ice. (R=?, R=278, R=362) ** [Water Arrow] – Able to blow a hole in mountain and kill a innate ranker easily in one hit (R=362) ** [Ice Arrow: Enchanted] – Able to break an innate rankers gilmore shield. * Purple Lightning * Titan Thunderbolt (chapter 488) ** bright silver in colour, obtained through his devour domain when fighting the imprisoned titan * [[Invisible Sword Qi|'Invisible Sword Qi']] ** Supreme Sword ** Mysterious Three Styles *** Elegant Sword Dance *** Supreme Sword Aim *** Five Insights Back To One ** Marvellous Way of the Heart *** Nature’s Heart *** Massacring Heart ** Open Heaven’s Eyes *** Naked Eyes Traverse *** Heaven Eyes Traverse ** Expanse of mind * Crystal Armor: Originally the sickly beauty’s defensive skill. User covers their body in a crystal like armor. (R=341) ** Effect: Can defend against attacks of the users cultivation level at base form. * Force Neutralizing skill('''optimal dodging technique): Learned from the loli sword princess in Yue Yang’s dreams, allows for him to minimize shock type damage. (R=216) * '''Heaven Eyes Divine Vision: (A skill gained from combining Yue Yang’s Vision level five and Heaven’s Eyes level two.) R=269 ** Gives all the benefits from both skills plus a focusing effect. This eliminates unnecessary information Yue Yang may not want. * ''X-Ray Vision: (A skill gained from combining Yue Yang’s Vision level four and Heaven’s Eyes level one.) R=198 * '''Space Teleportation' – Yue Yang learnt how to teleport by imitating the Marquis of Zi Jin’s Space Teleportation ability. (R=153) ** Allows Yue Yang to teleport 100 meters instantly, accuracy is dependent on Yue Yang’s state of mind. (R=156) * '''''Innate Qi Control (Non-official Terms): *# [Purify] – Using his innate qi, he can purify demonic qi similiar to how plant type beasts can purify demonic qi. R=39 *# [Scan][Innate Sensing] – Using his innate qi, he can probe a target and detect various things about his target such it’s attributes. R=40 *# [Infuse] – Using his innate qi, Yue Yang can infuse his sword Qi into objects or life-forms to increase or evolve its power. R=40 *# [Shape] – Using his inate qi, Yue Yang can shape his innate qi into any shape or form by controlling it with his will. R=337 * [[Grimoire#Grimoire Summoning|'Instant Grimoire Summoning']]: The ability to summon the grimoire instantly R=115 * Halo Shield: The ability to enter and exit your grimoire halo shield. * Life-Death Grimoire Summon: Whenever Yue Yang is on the verge of dying, he can summon out his Celestial Grimoire powers. R=150 * Controlled-Madness (berserk): The state in which Yue Yang has gone mad, in this state he is about 1.5 to 2.0 stronger then normal but barely can keep his rationality to the point of losing it entirely, the increase from then on is reflected by how mad he is. R=155 + R=352 * Knowledge ** Runes ' *** tragic guy’s mother’s knowledge/inheritance *** Wu Hen/Sickly Beautys' research *** Ghost Genius Yue Gang puppet rune knowledge **** anti-puppet Rune Circle ** Demon language ** Xiao Wen Li’s knowledge and memory fragments ** Empress Fei Wen Li’s inheritance * ['Aurora] after using Fusion with Luo Hua * Body Fusion ** techniques ** Body Fusion ** Energy Fusion (how to control and blend his Innate Qi with his beasts) * Binding Chain (Xiao Wen Li) * Night Vision (Fei Wen Li) * Scream Tolerance (Bloody Queen) * Flame Whip of Agony (Bloody Queen) ** perfect combination of blending the fury of Yue Yang’s berserk mode, the resentment of the Scarlet Concubine’s despair and the original power of pain of the Flame Whip * Evil Shadow (Golden Mask) ** Summons an evil shadow with half of the abilities as the summoner for an hour. Evil Shadow will disappear automatically when it has used up its abilities. Equipment * Dragon/Wyvern Leather Armor * storage ring (Platinum-ranked) ** demon eye’s platinum storage ring, special escape ability, aquired after defeating demon eye * Lich Ring **A storage ring with several dozen cubic meters of space inside, can only used to store dead and inanimate things within. * Hui Jin Magic Blade (Platinum-ranked magic weapon, R=305) ** A living magic blade type weapon that Yue Yang received after his bout with the Bronze-Ranked Skeletal Dragon and the Sliver-Ranked Magma Lord. The core of the Magma Golem and the magic crystal of the Skeletal Dragon fused with the melted ‘egg sword’ to become this weapon. (Yue Yang confirms it is alive, R=141) ** Weapon Runes: *** Blood Absorb: A heaven rune that allows the weapon to absorb blood. (R=305) *** Ability Absorb: A heaven rune that allows the weapon to absorb abilities. (R=305) ** Weapon Skills: ** Non-Official Skills: ** Sun-Flare – Embedding Qi into his weapons he gains the power to burst a heatwave capable of melting steel into metal slags. (R=104) ** Buzz-Saw – A surge of Innate Qi is unleashed and the weapon shakes with an air current wave immediately. (R=103) ** Energy – Can drain energy to evolve the quality of the blade. ** Blade – By enchanting his weapon with fire from his Yang pole, his blade gains fire damage. (R=190) ** Weapon Attributes: Fire (Magma Lord) and Darkness (Undead Skeletal Dragon) * God Killing Dagger (holy-ranked magic weapon) **(chapter 475) was obtained when An Xi was defeated by the ocean emperor, An Xi gave it to Yue Yang to finish off the ocean emperor. *'Crescent Moon' (Platinum-ranked magic weapon, R=382) **A crescent-shaped blade which is big enough to reach across one’s back. This weapon was obtained by Yue Yang when he killed a demon general and stole it from him. now embedded with a Thunder Diamond **Weapon Runes: ***Frost: A heaven rune that allows the weapon to do ice/water attributes when in use. ***Permanent Hardening: An ancient rune that allows the weapon to almost be indestructible and immune to ‘ware and tare’ ***Sharp: A heaven rune that allows the weapon to be perpetually sharp. **Weapon Skills: **Non-Official Skills: ***Flash – Embedding Qi his weapon he gains the power to emit lightning attributed sword waves that trail after his enemies. (R=382) **Weapon Attributes: Ice/Water (Frost Rune) and Lightning (Thunder Crystal) (R=382) * Dragon Slaying spear (gold-ranked Magic Weapon) ** received after his first encounter with the dragon hunters in the Jadeite forest on the sixth floors Starcup Flower picking quest, Gained from killing a corrupt innate ranker. Has the same abilitys of the Dragon Slaying Dagger. R=363 * Dragon Slaying dagger (gold-ranked Magic Weapon) ** received after his fight a the hanging pavilion when he acquired the bloody queen, Now in the possess of Red,A gold-ranked dagger, required to injure higher-ranked beasts, also has the power to negate healing effects. R=88 * Eye-destroying dagger (silver-ranked Magic Weapon) ** received after finishing the wall puzzle in the Taurus temple, Now in the possess of Red * Demon King Tridant * Master-distinguishing wrist guard ** a wrist guard created by Ghost Genius Yue Gang to allocate a controller for the metal puppets that cant recognise friend from foe * Golden Mask (Warrior’s Accessory. Dark-type, Gold-ranked) **Contains 7 Level of sealed curses. First seal has been lifted, skill: Shadow. Rank: Gold 6 Stars. Other Possessions Trinkets * Black Coloured Jade Pendant ** a Black Hole Seal that holds Empress Fei Wen Li for 10,000 years, thought to be an heirloom from the pitiful guy's parents, * Jade pendant necklace ** engagement jade from the Hundred Flower Valley from Yi Nan * Mercenary Heavenly Badge * Innate Heavenly Badge ** There were ancient runes carved on the edge of the badge. The badge was decorated with a moon and two diamond-like stars. * Silver Moon Ornament ** Crescent Platinum Ornament given by the Silver Dragon Sisters who were War God Guards. * Black Sphere ** Heaven Runes on its surface, similar feeling to the Silver Moon Ornament given by the Silver Dragon Sisters who were War God Guards.(R=377) * Valor Medal ** Valor Medal given to the anti-dragon hunters mercenarys, Valor Medal is divided into six ranks * Maps ** Bloodrose Map *** got when joined the assassins guild can find any target that is wanted, joined together with the Grimoire ** Tricolours Map (chapter 502) ** Despair Abyss map (R=165) ** Tong Tian Tower - level six map ** Hidden Treasure Map *** treasure trove hidden in Death Canyon (R=51) Consumables * gold coins ** different from normal gold coins as they have dwarf runes on them * Teleportation scrolls * Sphere of Certain Death Dimension: As long as it shattered, this treasure could be used to teleport the user and the enemy into the Battlefield of Certain Death only lasts 1 hour in the soaring dragon Continent * Chaos Eggs x10 (R=73) * Blindness Rune: '''this Blindness Rune is a special object that can only be found in the Twelve Zodiac Temples. It can only be used within Tong Tian Tower. Once it’s brought out of Tong Tian Tower, it’ll immediately become an ordinary stone. * '''the mysterious crystal pillar: Yue Gong inheritance ** spanned over ten meters, with a width of two meters and thickness of one meter. It had a wide base, straight body and a slightly sharp top. It was filled with energy as numerous Heaven Runes were carved on the surface and insides of the crystal pillar. ** fresh blood, complemented with tears made the solid crystal shards melted like ice and became water. They then accumulated to form a small ball * Green Phosphorus Ghost Fire ** refined by the Qilin Girl. It turned into a small skeleton with burning eyes. Its size was probably the size of a baby’s fist. Seeing this, Yue Yang immediately snatched it and quickly stored it in his Platinum Storage * Metal Crow Obsidian * Iron Essence of the Meteorite * Meteorite Vital Gold * White Jade Beetle * Dream Jadeite(R=498) * Wine ** huge jug of Tiger Whip Wine Alchemy (medicinal ingredients) * Titan's Blood: obtained from the titan wu su's after being killed * Titan’s Heart * God's Blood (immortals blood): obtained from the titan wu su's after being killed, and his heart refined * Eternal Youth Spring-water x2 bottles (chapter 480) * Goddess’ Tears’; The Goddess Tears, a legendary item written in the Medicine Encyclopedia that could revive a dead person * God’s Water:(life water?) ** An energy source that nourishes all life forms. It is pure and non pollutable. It can’t be mixed or diluted, it possesses an unique characteristic of self purifying. It has miraculous effectiveness towards regenerating limbs and getting rid of any side effects, it is an important spring of vitality that contributes towards creating lifeform possessing intelligence. It can be is used to create God’s Blood and replenish divine energy. * Godly Nectar: received this item after he killed the guardian beast of the Aquarius temple ** can heal someone completely with just a single drop found inside the golden pitcher * Lustrous Branch * Wisdom Fruits * Succubus Spring-water * Hard-shelled Dragon Fruit * Dragon Fruit Elixir * Ivory (Gold-ranked) * Rhinoceros Horns (Gold-ranked) * Deer Horns (Gold-ranked) * Spider Eye * Scorpion Tail * Globin Nail * Skeleton Ash * Fairy Saliva * Witch Blood Pearls/Gems * Night Pearl: helps seen in the dark * mysterious pearl: he couldn’t identify even with his Heaven Eyes Divine Vision after clearing the Twelve Zodiac Temples. * Demon Pearl from Dark Golden Specter * Silver Soul Pearl from Golden Devil * black-coloured pearl from ugly and greedy monster (R=322) * Transparent Pearl * Settling Sea Pearl: '''obtained during the fight with the royal prince of the sea race * '''Dragon Sealing Pearl (water palace reward) ** Gained after beating the water palace boss the ‘Demon Tidal Fang’. R=398, used as a gem to catch the Dragon Race. * Thunder Ores - high quality (R=377) * black bead: came from the nightmare beast(R=369) * Demon Crystals: '''varies ranks, levels and attributes * '''orbs; taken from varies races (e.g. eastern goblin tribe, avianwinged race, sea race) acts like a demon crystal in cultivation * Black Turtle Pearl * Green Dragon Pearl * white dragon pearl * Blood Sucking Pearl * Sky Splitting Pearl (Fake): ** The holder will be able to split the sky forcefully and open a door to an empty dimension. Limited to one-time usage only. * Human King’s Pearl (Fake): ** The user would be able to use the Human King’s power for ten seconds upon use. Limited to one time use only. * Ground Breaking Pearl (Fake): ** The holder can cause a powerful earthquake within the range of a hundred meters and destroy all constructions on the surface. Limited to one time use only. * blood red glowing ball ** Li Er’s body bloated up to it’s maximum capacity The explosive energy became tamed like a kitten instantly. Under the control of the Yang Ability, it went from violent to gentle, moving to stationary as it coalesced to become a blood red glowing ball. Reference * books ** Yue Yu's great grand-master’s diary *** containing detailed materials and resources about the Gemini Temple. It even had various illustrations. ** pitiful guys mothers *** diary **** encrypted/coded writing **** nurturing techniques (beasts) **** rune knowledge ** Yue Qiu *** diary **** battle knowledge/tactics *** battle techniques **** require the contracting of special beasts * Suo Ge’s and Lu Ben’s skulls (waiting to learn the secret method on how to decipher undead memories) * Grimoires '''- spoils of victory in duels against rankers ** bronze ** silver ** gold ** platinum * '''Puppet Handbook: Contains information about the Yue clans puppet making techniques. Gained at chapter 122 * The real Puppet Encyclopedia * Battle Doll Blueprints (chapter 480) ** Battle Angel: Holy Level, multipurpose Battle Puppet, three shapes, have the special life and higher wisdom, uses skill fight that the instinct and studies, needs a contract formidable soul is the energetic host, will never revolt, self- repair, host of death contract, Battle Angel along with it collapse disintegration. Any extra increase combat instrument, must be able to use through the relative study, but originally inherent operational weapon, can by the instinct come to understand that plays the might, along with varying degrees that the instinct comes to understand, decision finally effect. * Medicine Encyclopedia: Received from the water dragon Grandma Chi. R=152 ** Effect: Contains most to all of the records relating to medicine and refinement methods. Items * Silence Wand (Gold-ranked) ** Gained after defeating innate ranker Tiger Nian, Is a gold-ranked equipment with the ability to ‘silence’ an area around Yue Yang. R=?, R=369 * Curse Ball (Gold-ranked) ** The Curse Ball had the ability to increase the party’s strength and weakened the enemies power, An item that is presumed to be gold-ranked and has a venom curse R=362, R=363 * storage bracelets: ** The Avian Leader’s and Demon Chief’s storage bracelets were not suitable for Yue Yang’s use. Hence, Yue Yang decided to find a time to refine these two items. Maybe he could fuse them together with his Lich Ring and increase its storage space. * Twin Dragon Scissors: A type of medical scissors. Not only that, it is also the trademark product of the Smithing Grandmasters, Jiang Clan. R=145 * Golden Armored Puppet Hammer/Club (Bronze-Ranked): Gained from the lich’s summon Puppet beast(R=121). * Harp (Gold-ranked): obtained in the heaven Hall trial on the seconed floor of the tower * Blood Scythe: An item that is presumed to be gold-ranked and very sharp R=?, R=363 * large black sword '(Bronze-Ranked): obtained after defeating Suo Ge's Headless Horseman’s (R=121) * '''axe '(Bronze-Ranked): the axe of the Blood Winged Demon Guard(R=121) * '''Thunder Axe: An item that is presumed to be gold-ranked and has lightning attributes. R=363, R=? * Destroying Demon Arrow (Gold-ranked) * Demon Suppressing Pagoda * Prison Emperor Divine Seal * Prison Emperor’s Seven Star Pillars: Gained from the prison emperor’s tomb. Has the ability to suppress enemys with a will and disrupt teleportation. R=?, R=362, R=? * God Binding Chain (chapter 492) * Spirit Absorbing Bell (Gold-ranked): A bell that can make even innate rankers lose their souls. R=418 * fragments of the Metal Fort * broken Crystal Mirror; '''If he could duplicate it, he could probably make another Crystal Mirror that had Inner Demon Mental power * '''Black Light (Artifact/Skill?) ** the black light was an artifact used against yue yang in the prison emperors divine palace but was devoured by his power of domain. the artifact was a fake colour of divine light * Five Colours of Divine Light (Green): ** One of the Five Colours of Divine Light. The holder of this light can re-arrange all kind of poison. All plant-type beasts will receive ten times boost in power. Those who received the blessings of the light will acquire “Natural Body” temporarily. ** Damaged Divine Light, nine layers of seal. * Tidal Pearl: Yue Yang received this item after he killed the guardian beast of the cancer temple which was a giant crab creature. (R=218) only works three times a day ** Effects: Nullifies the effects of water pressure. And grants the skill Breathing. R=306 * Eternal Wishing Dutchman’s Pipe. ** If the wish is too small, it’s not worth it; if the wish is too big, it would not succeed. It is a Rank 7 Treasure, used God’s Dew, God’s Wine and God’s Water to grow this Wishing Dutchman’s Pipe, there is a three year interval for making wishes, Gained from the wood palaces boss the ‘Evil Millennium Ancient Tree’. R=399 * Golden Sheep Wool (Gold-ranked): A artifact Yue Yang got from killing the guardian beast of the Capricorn Temple. R=231 * Golden Scale (Gold-ranked): received this item after he killed the guardian beast of the Libra temple * Scorpio Gloves (Gold-ranked): A Gold-Ranked artifact Yue Yang got from killing the guardian beast of the Scorpio Temple. R=231 * Golden Pitcher (Gold-ranked): received this item after he killed the guardian beast of the Aquarius temple * Golden Shield (Gold-ranked): In the Leo temple, Yue Yang killed the guardian beast: the lion king and gained this item. * Golden Nose Ring (Gold-ranked): received this item after he killed the guardian beast of the Taurus temple ** Turned into a bracelet for the Ah Man * Pisces Ribbon string (Gold-ranked): A golden thread artifact Yue Yang got from clearing the Pisces Temple. R=242 ** Effect: As long as it is attached to an enemy, the enemy wouldn’t be able to leave on his own free will. No matter what kind of escape method that the enemy would use, they wouldn’t be able to struggle free from the Pisces Ribbon. Unless the enemy’s capabilities far exceeded the owner of the Pisces Ribbon’s and he was successful in defeating the owner, then he wouldn’t be able to struggle free from it. * Golden Bell (Beast's accessory. Light-type, Gold-ranked, Triple Curse Seal, Evaluation: Gold-ranked 1) **Can casts Holy Light on beasts to heal wounds, even severe wounds like loss of limbs. Now in the possess of Ah Man.received this item after he killed the guardian beast of the Aries temple Properties Thunder Fortress * mansion (originally An Dong's) * West Wind Ore Mine * Underground Arena * ten stores * two hundred mobile vendor’s booths * three thousand earthen cottages * three thousand slaves Qi Lan continent * huge domain and a lot of assets Category:Yue Clan Category:Fourth Branch Category:Innate Category:Da Xia Citizen Category:Ivy Academy Category:Grimoire owner Category:Human Category:Third Branch Category:Innate Alliance Category:Male